vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
117686-if-ever-you-make-post-creation-appearance-modification-make-them-back-alley-doctors
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- We'd only end up looking one way if protostar was in charge of fashion. | |} ---- Come to think of it, is there any other gender for the protostar 'guys'? I have no idea if they are like the chua or just have the women folk somewhere back at corprate HQ. I imagine a big cabinet that your toon walks into, the door closes and all sorts of calamitous sounds rock the box on its base. Jack hammering, chain saws reving, dental drills whirring and then the box opens and you smile and a little 'bling' sparkles from your teeth. -- Protostar: Getting rid of the ugly ...for money. < insert 5 seconds of hyperfast disclaimer here > | |} ---- ---- They're all clones of the one Phineas T Rotostar. All in his likeness and image, | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I feel like they couldn't butcher my face more than I already have. :D | |} ---- ---- ---- They're all clones. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Not in the slightest :lol: I'll support this for those who want it even though it's not something I would use. I would like to see a hairstylist though, preferably not from Protostar. I've not been on their side since they made me distribute plushies of themselves to people without letting me have one (I know you can buy them but you should really get a free one for this quest :P). | |} ---- Most of the characters I intend to keep are just fine the way they are. FWIW I have three Mordesh two of which look exactly the same (they were rolled on separate servers). I'm definitely keeping one of the clones, the other one has the right class and enough levels that I'd rather not reroll. The 3rd has (close to) the right look but has the class of the keeper. If I can reimage the 2nd clone that would be great. I'm not sure what happened to my Exile main... her facial structure is way out of whack and I didn't notice until several levels in. She was my "I'm bored playing Dominion with my guildies" alt and since I didn't play her all that much I never bothered to start over. | |} ---- Ooh, plus, if you do this, you have to consume an expensive resource named "Zydrate". Zydrate comes in a little glass vial. (A little glass vial? A little glass vial!) The little glass vial goes into the gun like a battery. Then the Zydrate gun is pressed somewhere against your anatomy. And when the gun goes off it sparks and you're ready for surgery. Surgery. | |} ---- Why not? All their products are backed by a quasi-legal guarantee. We'll be fiiiiiine... | |} ---- ---- You are right! Maybe we should ask Chua scientists to help instead. I mean, what could possibly go wrong? :o | |} ---- Plenty of players, like myself, have a main character that was created on launch day. Since then there have been a lot of new features added (new face styles, new body types, facial hair/hairstyles, etc...). Personally, for my Mordesh warrior the body type and face style was limited, and I would love to have a chance to make him more bulky - since he is a warrior - and maybe use one of the newer faces....that apparently were already there...but even being able to update it now that we can look back in retrospect would be very nice | |} ---- Wait, what? | |} ---- ---- Are you living in an alternate WildStar? I would LOVE new faces, etc, but... nothing new has been added since launch. Just want to point that out. xD | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- There are not enough "No"s in the world to properly respond to this. -_- | |} ---- None of the "new" hairstyles were new. They were all hat versions of existing hair. | |} ---- The last thing this game needs is yet more RNG. | |} ---- Maybe if RNG has RNG to not RNG all the time, then the RNG won't RNG as much? | |} ----